


Haunted

by ChamirianBels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Haunting, M/M, Matchmaking, OC being semi important to the plot, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamirianBels/pseuds/ChamirianBels
Summary: Alfred lives a nice life in a nice town with a good job. He works along with his friends from high school, and everything is just peachy. Until one night his best friend who could be considered his twin visits. Only, his best friend isn't alive. Alfred has to deal with being haunted by his best friend, who seems determined to hook him up with his old high school crush. While the matchmaking process ensues, Alfred tries to research what happened to his dead friend when he was alive. There's a reason he's being haunted and he wants to know why. Will he be able to find peace for his friend while also finding love with his long-term crush?





	1. Unplanned Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This one is being rewritten from the version on FF.Net. The original one is okay, but I want to focus more around Alfred and the matchmaking. There's 7 or 8 chapters but I've only rewritten the first two. I'll be keeping the original version up on FF.Net and probably post the new version here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. (Don't worry, not all my stories have OCs. Just this one and The Mage of Elements.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters, just the story and plot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred has a guest come in the night. One he's not expecting to see.

            Thunder rolls in the sky as lightening flashes across it. This storm hovers above a town whose people sleep restlessly during the night. It was unplanned, but nature is mysterious and can never be predicted. The only house in this town with its lights on is a small one-story home that belongs to Alfred F. Jones. He lays awake on his bed, under his covers as shivers wave across his body. The knowledge of this unpredicted storm pissed him off, but he sits in festering fear, unable to focus on his anger.

            This storm is an unusual storm. Alfred doesn’t know exactly why he feels this, but something about this storm is not natural. At least, it’s not natural to the point he believes something bad will happen due to it. How could he feel this, though? A gut feeling pulls at his stomach, telling him that something isn’t right.

            The temperature in the room drops as the night goes on. Alfred uncovers his head to breathe in the fresh cold air, exhaling and seeing his breath. He chuckles a little, a low, hoarse chuckle that is a result of his drinking. “I can’t believe it’s this cold,” he whispers roughly to himself.

            His sky-blue eyes scan his room. He ignores the little strewn bottles of beer, vodka, and tequila on the floor. If it wasn’t for his brother’s dare, he wouldn’t have drank so much to the point of hurting his throat. His moment of boredom left him quickly, though, when he received the dare via text. He knew his brother must be annoyed with him since he constantly texts him during the night when he’s bored and can’t sleep.

            Pounds of his headache come back as he rolls over. “Damn it,” Alfred whines quietly, “why did I have to take up that stupid dare?” He mulls over the question soon chuckling. “Well, at least I had something to do to quench my boredom. Even if I learned to not drink several different alcoholic beverages with high acidic contents in them ever again.”

            As he continues to laugh at his stupidity, a flash of lightening moves behind his curtained window. He flinches, immediately counting in his head to see how long the thunder comes after it. _One, two, three, four_. Thunder rumbles across the sky after he reaches that number. With a hum, he thinks to himself. _It really is over the damn town, huh? No wonder._

            Alfred begins talking to himself as the storm rages on. The thunder crescendos from low rumbles to loud claps. The flashing sporadically blinks outside the window. He jumps at every flash and yelps as the claps echo through the sky. Try as he might, the reactions come.

            “I-I shouldn’t be this s-scared,” he whispers to himself. He soon blinks, realizing what he said before retorting his own comment. “I-I’m not scared! I just- I wasn’t prepared e-enough,” he exclaims in the dark room he sleeps in. _Yeah, that’s it_ , he mentally encourages himself. _Not enough preparation._

            A chuckle resounds in his room after his thought ends. His eyes widen as they scan the room. “W-Who’s there?” No reply comes to his question. He cracks a small smile, laughing to himself. “Must’ve imagined it. Yeah, just paranoia from the storm.” As he chuckles once more, thunder booms outside his walls. He jumps out of his bed with a yelp, soon scowling at the window. “Stupid storm!” he whines in a shout.

            Another chuckle appears from behind him. He tenses up and turns around quickly to see who laughed. No one stood behind him. “I-I hear you chuckling,” he scans his room again, focusing on every little detail in the darkness. “I know you’re there. Show yourself!” Nothing comes forward after he orders the source of the laughing to show itself. After a moment of silence and thinking, he sighs. “I hope it’s not a ghost.”

            “Do you still have that stupid fear of ghosts?”

            Alfred jumps as he hears an all too familiar voice. He slowly turns around, glancing over his shoulder and eying the thing that spoke. Behind him is a transparent, floating blue person with black streams of what he guessed was blood poor down the being’s face. As he stares at the spirit, he notices that it’s quite black though the skin originally is pale. Was this person burned by something?

            Processing the image of the blue floating figure in front of him causes him to panic. He backs away from the thing and comes against the wall. His eyes are the size of saucers, mouth wide open for a silent scream as his body basically scratches at the wall before slumping down into a fetal position. The ghost merely laughs at the reaction.

            “Oh my god, Al, that reaction was priceless,” the ghost speaks familiarly. His image soon slowly morphs from his dead form to a recognizable figure that does not look nearly as dead as his other form. “Seriously though, you don’t need to freak out.”

            Alfred doesn’t know how the ghost knows his name, but he instantly scrambles from the floor and towards his bedside table. The word “gun” motivates him from his paralyzed state as he opens a draw and grabs his revolver, pointing it at the too friendly ghost.

            “Whoa, whoa, dude! Chill! I’m not here to hurt you!” The ghost’s arms quickly go up and wave in the air as panic shows in his dark blue eyes. “I only came to visit you and see how you’re doing! Not scare you to death and get a gun in my face!”

            The familiarity the spirit shows Alfred causes him to think as he slowly reaches for his glasses on the table. Donning them on, he exams the floating figure only to gasp and slowly bring his gun down. He recognizes this person. Five foot seven inches, short shaggy black hair, dark blue eyes, and a crooked smile full of worry. This person was important to him. Someone he called brother.

            “Dan?” He asks the dark haired American.

            He receives a nod as an answer as the other lets his arms fall back to his sides. As Alfred examines his long-lost friend, he realizes that he looks more alive now than in his other form. He smiles as memories come from the back of his head with the American born Scot-Canadian. He loved chatting with him, playing games, doing pranks. There was something off, though. Why did he look like a charred, bleeding corpse?

            “Don’t you fucking scare me like that, dude!” Alfred pouts as he stashes his gun away in the drawer. “It’s been, like, forever since I’ve seen you. I almost didn’t recognize you. How the hell did you get in my house, anyway?”

            Daniel shrugs as he chuckles. “You should really put your extra key in a place someone wouldn’t check.”

            The blond pouts further, puffing his cheeks out as he realizes he might need to move the key from the door frame to behind a window shutter or something. “What the hell are you doing here in the first place? You could have called me, you know?”

            “Is it so wrong to visit a brother I haven’t seen since high school?” Daniel smiles sadly as he slowly lands his surprisingly tangible feet on the floor. Alfred neglects to remember that his friend was just levitating in the air.

            “No,” Alfred frowns, gazing away from the other as he sits on his bed.

            As he does that, Daniel notices the many bottles on the floor. “So, you’ve been drinking?” He kicks a few bottles away from his feet, shocked that they actually roll away.

            “Yeah, but it was from a dare,” Al rubs his face with a hand, sighing. “I was bored, couldn’t sleep, so I texted my bro and he dared me to drink some alcohol so I could leave him the ‘f-ing maple’ alone so he could sleep.”

            The two smile and laugh as they know Matthew censors himself all the time.

            “Did you have to drink so much to the point of ruining your voice, though?”

            Al touches his throat and licks his lips. “It’s not much now. It burned like hell, but I got through it.” He hears a hum from his friend and he glances up at the standing figure. “So, what have you been up to lately?”

            “Eh,” Dan shrugs as he scrunches up his face in a ‘so-so’ fashion. “Not much. I mean, I’ve been feeling pretty dead lately, but other than that…” he trails off with another shrug.

            “What do you mean?” Alfred asks in confusion. As he watches Dan open his mouth to answer, Al’s phone rings. He checks the caller ID and smiles a little. He holds up a finger to his friend and picks up the phone. “Hey, bro! S’up? Why you calling so early in the morning? Couldn’t get to sleep after texting me the dare?”

 _“Well,”_ Matthew’s voice stutters through the phone. He soon sighs from exhaustion, tired from not getting enough sleep. _“I-I needed to tell you something. I figured you’d still be up, so I gave you a call.”_

            “Oh yeah?” Alfred raises an eyebrow. “What is it you need to tell me?”

            Before instantly reiterating what he heard previously from a heart broken, crying woman, Matthew bites his lip. _“Do you remember that friend of yours from high school? The one who everyone believed was your real twin since you two got along so well?”_

            Matthew’s stutter causes Alfred to sit up straight, knowing that something was wrong since his bro only stutters so much when he’s troubled or sad. “You talking about Daniel? Daniel Beckett Jones? Yeah, I remember him,” he glances at said friend as he smiles a little. “Why?”

 _"Uhm…well,”_ Matthew pauses for a long minute.

            The blond American soon begins questioning what could be wrong in his head. _Did his mother pass away?_ He ponders. _He would have mentioned something to me since he’s here, though. I wonder what’s up?_

 _“H-His sister called me,”_ the Canadian states. _“I’m good friends with her still, so she keeps me up to date about things.”_

            “Oh really?” Alfred lifts his eyebrows up as he grins. _I totally forgot that he also gets like this after speaking to a girl who he has a crush on._ “Are you two going out yet?”

 _“W-What?! N-N-No! Th-That’s not why I’m calling you!”_ Alfred laughs at his brother’s exasperated reaction. _“She merely c-called me to share s-some news with me.”_

            “Is she getting married?”

 _“No!”_ Alfred knows that his brother is probably furious and red. _“Just shut up and let me speak!”_ The American hums, grinning from his teasing to his brother. _“So, you do remember Daniel. W-Well, his sister informed me…of something.”_ Alfred glances up at his friend again, concerned but also wondering if he should mention that Daniel is right there in front of him. “ _Alfred… She told me th-that h-he’s… He’s dead.”_


	2. Believe Me Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel tries to convince Alfred that he is indeed dead.

            All movement from Alfred halts as he processes the sentence his brother just said. He just told him that his friend Daniel, the person standing right in front of him – breathing, talking, _living_ – was dead. He forces out a laugh as his mind races in confusion. _Dead? That’s not right? He’s right here in front of me. He’s humming to himself as he rocks back on his heels, waiting for me to get off the phone._ He looks closer at his friend, still in denial. Daniel looks _alive_ to him. Not dead.

            Noticing the stares, the dark haired man smiles at Alfred, who returns it with a weak smile. Another chuckle comes out of Alfred’s throat as he finally replies.

            “Come on Mattie, don’t play jokes on me. Daniel can’t be dead,” the blond sees his friend flinch at the word “dead.”

            Matthew sighs, understanding that Alfred would be in denial since he and Daniel were very close friends. They were inseparable, joined to the hip, mistaken as twins. The Canadian would retort any mention of him being jealous of Daniel since he too was very close with the Scot-Canadian. He would never want to wish any ill will on a dear friend of his or his brother’s. Not ever.

            _“Al, I’m not joking. I rarely joke about this kind of stuff a-and you know it.”_

            Alfred does know that his brother would never joke about death. That’s a whole kind of theme that should not be joked about at all.

            His brother soon continues speaking after a moment of silence. _“I know that you’re going to take it hard, but-.”_

            “Take it hard?” Alfred interrupts with a shaky laugh. “How? I can’t take it hard when I don’t believe he’s dead. I mean, he can’t be. There’s no way he’s dead and you can’t make me think otherwise.”

            _“Alfred,”_ Matt whispers his name in concern. _“S-Stop. He’s dead. You have t-to accept that.”_

            “But he isn’t dead!” The blond shouts as he stands up from his bed, glaring at the floor with his fists clenched. “Daniel’s alive! He can’t be dead! He’s righ-.”

            _“God dammit, Alfred, calm down!”_ With Matthew swearing, Alfred stops speaking. _“Just accept it already! He died in a car accident down near the port station.”_ He hesitantly continues sharing the news with his brother. _“A-A couple of blocks from y-your house.”_

            The American falls silent as he heard his brother’s last words. “A couple of blocks from my…” he trails off, denial still evident in his mind. Shaking his head, he still can’t believe it. “Mattie, that can’t be right. He’s standing right in front of me. How can someone who’s standing right in front of me be dead?” Matthew then falls silent as he thinks. “Mattie,” Alfred whines as he brushes a hand through his hair, “what’s going on? Why is it that I can still see him when you say he’s dead?”

            Daniel watches his friend’s face contort into sadness. He can tell that Alfred is fighting some tears from falling. He’s shocked that Alfred is in so much denial, even after seeing him in that dead form of his before. Did Alfred voluntarily forget that Daniel was a blue ghost with blood dripping down his face and charred skin with a horrid burning smell?

            Alfred doesn’t realize what is going on through his friend’s mind as he hears his brother pose a theory. _“C-Could it be that the Daniel you’re seeing is…his ghost?”_

            “Daniel’s ghost?” He laughs at the absurd thought. “Daniel’s too cool to become a ghost. Right?” He gazes at his friend, noticing him turn paler than he already is. Alfred grows concerned as he steps towards his friend. “Hey. What’s wrong, Danny?”

            The ghost looks away, hesitant to say anything at first. He rubs the back of his neck, keeping away his other form as his energy threatens to decrease in his unstable state. “Al,” he begins, slowly gazing up into the sky-blue eyes. “It’s… It’s true. Matt’s telling the truth.”

            Not believe that his best bro-friend is in on this silly joke, Alfred laughs. “Yeah right. You guys can stop pulling this prank on me now. It’s not working on me. You both should really work on your jokes with each other. They’re quite dry and really bad.”

            As he finishes speaking, Daniel shakes his head and leans in closer to him. Al’s eyes lock with Daniel’s and he gasps. The dark blue eyes he usually sees are no longer vibrant. They’re faded, lifeless, gray. Almost like there was nothing inside him. While processing this in the close proximity, he shivers from the cold air surrounding his friend.

            The Scot-Canadian soon glances at the phone held in his friend’s hand. “Yo Mattie, can you hear me?” As expected, Matthew doesn’t hear him. Alfred stares and listens, trying to fight a blush as Daniel’s face is super close to his own. “Hey Matt, it’s you’re fellow Canadian. Well, Scot-Canadian.” He chuckles, receiving no reaction from Al’s brother. He soon stands straight and gazes into Al’s lighter blue eyes. “Seems he can’t hear me. Tell me now that you don’t believe our truth.”

            “Pfft,” Alfred suppresses a laugh, almost scoffing. “I seriously don’t believe you’re dead. Matt could merely be ignoring you, l-like the two of you planned.”

 _“Alfred…”_ Matthew’s voice goes unheard as his brother focuses on the ghost before him.

            Daniel stares at the other, turning towards the bedside table. He eyes the TV remote connected to the television in Al’s room and picks it up. Turning on the TV, he switches the channel to the ELBAN News Channel. Alfred opens his mouth to ask what him why he’s doing that until his eyes land on the screen. They see a very familiar port station not too far from his home.

 _“A car accident recently happened in this port station,_ ” a news reporter states as pictures are shown on the screen. The camera zooms in on a small, familiar car with smoke coming up from the front. _“It seems that while driving through this area, the car was struck by lightening,”_ the camera pans closer from an aerial view, showing the hole in the roof. _“It is rare for a bolt of lightening to penetrate a mobile car, but as you can see, it went straight through the roof, hitting the driver.”_ The camera soon changes again and scrolls over, focusing on the charred body some medics were unable to move. Since the lightening hit him, Daniel’s body was exerting some kind of electricity which no one could touch. He turns his eyes away from the screen as they try to get a close up of his charred, bleeding body. _“The medics are unable to move the body due to electricity shocks shooting off of it. However, they were able to remove the wallet of the deceased.”_ The reporter holds up a comic themed wallet, opening it up and reading the driver’s license within. _“The driver’s name was Daniel Jones. From the looks of it-.”_

             Having enough of listening and watching the channel, Alfred leans over and grabs the remote from Daniel. He turns the TV off and sits on his bed, fighting more tears as some strays slowly fall down his cheeks. Dan glances at the screen before looking at Al. He frowns as the other wipes his face. He knows that he probably won’t be able to take anymore, but he should listen to what else they say.

            The ghost grabs the remote and turns the TV back on. _“-was heading towards a friend’s house in town not far from here. Unfortunately, that friend will not be able to see his friend again. Not alive.”_ The reporter cuts herself off as she coughs. _“We checked the GPS system and took note of the address Mr. Jones was heading to. Later today, we will head over and interview whoever is at the destination to see what their reaction could possibly be. Maybe we will even learn some more about the poor man who perished from such a rare strike of lightening.”_ Believe that was enough, Daniel turned the TV off once more.

            Dan moves to look at his friend. Alfred, motionless, holds his phone. A quiet mumbling comes from the receiver, questions that go unheard as the one listening is slowly processing what he just watched. The gears in the blond American’s mind slowly turn as the information is coming through. The car accident. The death. The body. His friend right before him.

            Then the small memory of what happened earlier came back to him. Daniel, transparent and blue, floating off the ground. Charred black skin with streaks of black blood down his face and chest. His red eyes glowing dully in the dark. The specifics of what a ghost would look like.

            There was no doubt that Daniel was dead.

            “Alfred,” Daniel tries to communicate with his mute-from-shock friend.

            The blond doesn’t register his friend’s voice until another minute passes. He blinks, eyes turning bloodshot as he fights the tears. He looks up at his dead friend that stands in front of him, small smile on his pale face. Their eyes soon connect. Dull, dark blue eyes that used to be so full of life and happiness staring into sky-blue eyes swirling with sadness.

            “So,” the ghost starts softly, clearing his throat as he glances away from a second. Looking back at Alfred, he finally asks, “do you believe us now?”


	3. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred deals with the fact his best-bro is dead.

            Shock overcomes Alfred as the TV plays in the background, the news reporter droning on about his recently deceased friend. He gazes into those deep blue eyes that are cloudy with his own vibrant, soul filled eyes, processing and still denying this information. He soon looks away at a wall so he isn’t focused on his dead friend. Unbeknownst to him, Alfred’s phone slowly slips out of his grip, falling to the floor only to be caught by the ghost and put back on the bedside table. Daniel didn’t want to have Matthew become full of anxiety with hearing a clunk of the phone hitting the floor. The American barely registers the movement, thinking the same thoughts in a loop.

             _He can’t be dead. He can’t, but he is. It was right there on the news. The same goofy wallet, the same old car, the same jacket Danny never left behind. Right down the road and I didn’t even know. Everything’s proven to be true._

            The specific fact that he willingly forgot how his friend appeared before him earlier didn’t help. Blue, transparent, singed, black blood. The picture causes Alfred to shiver as he remembers. He starts to shake as it dawns on him his best-bro is a ghost. Panicking, his eyes widen and he gasps for air as fear grips his lungs. Ghosts were never his favorite things; they were scary as fuck and popped up out of nowhere. Just like Daniel did earlier.

            Said ghost tries to calm Alfred down but the American recedes. His eyes focus on Danny again and question why the ghost is there. Why is he being haunted by him? Did he do something wrong towards his bro-friend he didn’t realize? He’d try to make things right if so.

            Alfred notices the hurt in his friend’s eyes. This causes a memory to crop up from when they were in high school. A conversation they had once while on the roof of the school.

             _“Alfred, would you run from me if I died and turned into a ghost? Even if I wasn’t malignant and was friendly?”_

_“Hells yeah, man. Ghosts are creepy no matter who they originally were. Anyway, that won’t happen. Why ya asking?”_

_“Just wondering, is all.” Daniel shrugged while closing his eyes with a hum. “I feel that one day it’ll happen. I’ll die and won’t pass on ‘cause something’s not finished.” He looks back at Al with no hint of a joke being told. “This gut feeling I have tells me that something deals with you.”_

            In the memory, Alfred had merely laughed at the absurdity of such a prospect. He simply forgot the conversation so easily after that, and Daniel didn’t seem to mind. But the Scot-Canadian was right. Here he is, the same look he held that day in his dead eyes. The seriousness of the situation hits Alfred and the hairs on his body stand on end.

            This isn’t right. This shouldn’t be happening. From the memory, it’s Alfred’s fault that Daniel isn’t passing on as easily as other people. Why? Why him? What did he ever do to his best friend? Nothing bad. That he remembers. Or is there something else he’s forgetting?

            “Alfred,” Daniel says as his appearance flickers from transparent to solid. The ghost’s emotions do just the same, causing his appearance to change at the snap of a finger. He kneels down in front of the American again, hand hovering over the man’s shoulder. Alfred retreats again, and Danny frowns. “Al…”

            “Don’t,” Alfred starts. “I’m just… I’m still reeling in from the fact that you’re dead.” He brushes a hand through his hair, slightly calmer and able to breathe. “Fuck, man. I can’t believe it.” Tears prick at his eyes. “You’re dead. Why?” He looks up at his friend. “Why are you here? I know you said you’d be haunting me back then, but I’m so confused. What the hell did I do to deserve this?” _What did I do to keep you from moving on?_

            Daniel sits silently next to the other. Alfred scoots a little away, still not used to his pal being dead, and Daniel smiles sadly at that. It brings forth memories that he instantly pushes back. He can’t be too honest with Al. He can speak half the truth right now. The rest can be said in due time.

            “Nothing,” the Scot-Canadian finally says. “You did nothing too horrible. It’s just; I feel there are things still left undone. You know?” His eyes glance up at the other, seeing Alfred listening. “I’ll be earthbound until it’s fully resolved.”

            “But why _me_?” Alfred couldn’t wrap his head around the reason yet. Not yet. There wasn’t even a concrete answer. “Why not be with your sister? You two were glued to the hip, weren’t you?”

            “Not as much as we were in high school, Al.” Danny smiles a little. “We were inseparable, remember? Always playing pranks on others, sitting on the roof during lunch or even cutting class because we felt like it. Boy, did the teachers hate that we cut class.”

            “But we still always passed by the end of the year.” Alfred smiles back, the memories coming full force to the front of his mind. “You…really felt that close to me? Enough to come to me even when you’re, well, no longer living in a tangible body?”

            “Yes,” Daniel answers truthfully, crushing the sensation he feels since he knows the fib he told to Al. He soon frowns though. “I do know you hate ghosts, though, so if you’d like me to leave, I will.”

            Alfred ponders over the thought, figuring out if he’d really not mind having a dead Daniel around. As he makes the other wait, he sees the Scot-Canadian turning transparent again. His body flickers like the TV channels do when losing connection. It scares the American when he watches the other’s pale complexion turn blue. Daniel’s face switches between smooth to charred and bloody. His body gives off a light burning smell, and that makes Al’s stomach twist in knots.

            The American grabs his friend’s wrist and tightens his grip when he can actually feel the other. “Stay,” he says while staring into those chilling eyes. “Please stay. I’d like to help you move on, if it’s possible.”

            Surprise evidently crosses Daniel’s face before he smiles happily. He becomes fully solid again and nods. “Okay.” A grin slowly appears on his face. “I guess you’ll have to deal with being haunted.”

            “Unfortunately.” Alfred shivers with a sigh but smiles. “Just keep the jump scares to a minimum, pal. My heart can only take so much.”

            “Will do, bro.” Dan brings up his fist for a fist bump and Alfred immediately follows through. “This haunting is going to be pretty interesting, though.”

            “You’re telling me, Danny.” Alfred laughs. “And I don’t have a problem with that.”

            The ghost nods with a smile that soon turns into a scowl. He comments about the nickname, saying that he’s told Al a billion times already to stop calling him that. The American groans, playing along with the joke as he mutters a “Not you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this version is slightly different from the original one but still keeps to the skeletal outline of the original chapter 3. I kind of like this one better because Alfred doesn't freak out as badly. He's in denial but he just ignores his fear as best he can because he knows who Daniel is. Also, I pushed some more hints about Danny's situation. I can't wait to get up to the last chapter I already have written out so I can continue this story.
> 
> This isn't beta-ed so there might be mistakes.


	4. Convincing Matthew/Small Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al and Danny figure out a way to convince Mattie that the ghost is really there. Then the reporters come for an interview that Alfred isn't entirely happy with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've combined chapter 4 and 5 from the original work as I don't think all the information in those chapters are necessarily needed. I picked what's important. This chapter may feel a little forced together and rushed through, but I just really wanted this chapter to get finished. I'm happy with the drastic changes even if I kept some important things. I'm rewriting this story because of there being too much light on Daniel, but his problems are still important, as they lead straight to what he's really trying to do for Alfred while Alfred is figuring out why his ghost-bro is not moving on. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

            As Alfred and Daniel reminisce over their high school days full of pranks and laughs, they neglect to remember the phone Daniel set on the bedside table. Matthew’s voice calls for his brother, worry tinged in his voice as he only hears Alfred speaking to someone he cannot hear. Soon enough, Daniel motions to the phone as he remembers it’s there with a call still running and Alfred immediately picks up the phone.

            “Yo bro! Sorry about that. Didn’t mean to just, well, drop the call.” Alfred laughs a little to himself as he glances at Daniel. “I just had a slight scare but I’m all good now. No need to worry.”

            “A slight scare? Alfred, what on Earth could scare you at this time of day after that kind of news?” Matthew sighs in relief of his brother being fine but his concern doesn’t wane.

            “Well…” the American trails off, eyes moving from his friend to the floor. “I basically saw a ghost. Before you say that it’s in my head, I’m being serious. I mean, you’ve probably heard me talking to someone but haven’t heard the other person reply, right?” Al waits for his brother’s response but the silence is enough of an answer. “Mattie, Danny’s here with me right now. That’s why it was hard for me to believe at first that he’s dead.”

            “You said that before, but it’s impossible,” Matthew states, remembering how his brother went silent after finding out their close friend is dead after saying that the guy was right there with him. “You know there’s little evidence about ghosts being real Al.”

            “I know, but I’m being honest!” Alfred frowns, wanting his brother to believe him. “Danny’s right here, sitting next to me, and we’re kind of talking about the high school days. How can I get you to believe me?”

            Matthew falls silent in thought. It takes him a moment but he replies. “Tell me something that only Daniel and I would know. Something that no one else heard of.”

            “Something only you two know?” His blue eyes land on the ghost with questions. “What secrets do you two have that I don’t know about?”

            His question is asked toward both but he hears Matthew reply with a comment before the American born Scot-Canadian can answer. Daniel ponders over a few ideas, bringing a hand to his chin as his mind races. A stream of words soon pull to the front of his mind and he brightens up. That just might work!

            “Al, tell Mattie that you’re going to tap the phone with pauses in between. They’re going to be letters so have him right them down as dashes. Like we’re going to play hangman.” The American does as told, ready for Daniel to instruct further. “Okay, so the first is going to be three taps, then two, five, three, another three, and finally six. I know the both of you are going to be confused so I’ll send him some words.” Daniel smiles wide. “Blank is blank for blank taking.”

            Alfred repeats this and gives the other a quizzical look. “What the hell does that mean?”

            “Blank is blank for blank taking…” he hears his biological brother mumble under his breath as his gears start turning. “For the love of maple, he can’t be serious. Even when dead he’s still going to tease me?” Matthew soon laughs, instantly coming to the realization that Daniel is in fact with his brother. “Tell that jokester to quite teasing me. It’s never going to happen.”

            The vibrant blond relays the message and Daniel pouts. “Aw, come on Mattie! She’s been waiting for years for you to ask her out! Get up the courage you shy moose!”

            “Oh my god, are you two talking about Sarina?” Alfred remembers Matthew always having a crush on Daniel’s twin sister. He thinks this thought came up before when Matthew stated he received a call from the woman earlier to give him the message about Daniel. “Dude, Matt, you never asked her out? Man, you’re a freakin’ adult now. Ask her out!”

            “It’s not that easy!” Matthew whines, feeling as if he’s being ganged up on. “I don’t even know if she likes me like that!” Before Alfred could say anymore of what him and Daniel are thinking, Matthew continues. “I need to go, Al. It’s really late and we both have work later. Get some sleep, okay?”

            Alfred sighs. “Fine. Rest up, okay, bro?” He hears Matthew hum in reply before hanging up. The American sets the phone down and sighs. “Geez, can’t believe he’s so shy he can’t ask a girl out.” He chuckles.

            “That’s how he is, Al.” Daniel chuckles with him, soon stopping as he hears a commotion outside. “Hey, what’s that sound outside?”

            Not hearing what the other is obviously pointing at, the golden blond gets up and moves into the living room. He looks out his window, noticing a bunch of vans and people in front of his house. Sighing, he mumbles something about reporters. Daniel groans, cursing his GPS for sending them this way.

            “Well, it’s now or never.” Alfred hears a knock on his door and he opens it after a minute. He instantly gets bombarded with questions and he has all he can do to keep calm under it all. “Hey, whoa, take your time! I’ll answer as much as I know but only one of you can come in!” Everyone murmurs as he states this and he waits.

            A woman pushes herself to the front with a smile. “Hello, I’m Jade from ElPort4 News. May I ask you a few questions about Daniel Jones?”

            “Yes.” He nods and has her come in, grinning as he knows the other reporters are cursing themselves for not speaking up sooner. He shuts the door and locks it so no one else can come in, bringing her to the couch so he can sit in his recliner. “So, what can I answer for you?”

            She settles in and takes her note pads out with a pen, resting her mic down as it will not be needed. “What is you relation to Daniel Jones?” Her eyes glance up at him before they go back to the pad, read to write all his answers down.

            “He was a high school friend that I was close with,” he easily responds.

            “Do you know that he’s no longer with us?”

            Alfred has all he can do not to snort at that. He nods. “Yeah. His twin sister called my brother who then called me to let me know.”

            “You don’t seem that devastated about the fact he’s dead.” She points out.

            “Well, if you were here an hour earlier, you would have seen how heartbroken I was.”

            “Yet you’re still not mourning his death?”

            His brows furrow as she keeps pushing this question. “I am mourning. I’ve just accepted the fact there’s no way of bringing him back. All I can hope for is that he’s in a better place.” His eyes glance over at his hovering friend, a small smile appearing on his face as he’s saddened by the fact his bro can’t live the life he wanted anymore.

            Noticing this smile, Jade asks more questions. She keeps trying to pry out of Alfred the nitty gritty things and he becomes aggravated. When she doesn’t stop, he loses his cool.

            “Just stop, okay?” He glares. “He was a great guy and we were super close in high school, almost inseparable. We may have lost contact after graduating, but I know he had something going for himself. He’s the type of person that anyone could trust and open up to without worry. It’s a damn shame that he’s dead now and I’d appreciate it if you just _stopped_ digging for what isn’t really there.”

            Jade hums, writing down her last few notes before stating, “It seems there was a dispute between the two of you?” Her eyes shine as Alfred tenses up. “Otherwise the two of you wouldn’t have lost contact, if you really were, as you say, ‘almost inseparable.’”

            Alfred’s eyes narrow as her words stab at a sensitive subject. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” He stands up and goes to the door, unlocking it and opening it up for her.

            She nods and takes her time packing up. When she walks by him, she stops and peers over her shoulder. “If you could say something to him now, as your final words, what would you say?”

            He relaxes a little as he thinks it over. The memory of his last words to the man behind him crops up and he wishes it away. _Go to hell, Daniel, and stay the fuck away from me!_ “I’d tell him that I take back my words I last said to him, and that I…” trailing off, he smiles sincerely as he looks at her. “That I still care for him as if he were really my brother. Nothing will ever change that, not even death.”

            Jade blinks in slight shock from the sincere answer, smiling to herself as she nods and heads on out. Alfred closes the door and sighs, lightly punching the wall as he leans against the door.

            “I hate reporters.” His ear twitches as Daniel speaks up. “They’re always so nosy. I know it’s their job, but I wish they’d go about it with more consideration to those they’re interviewing.”

            “They have to be kind of cold blooded to find the facts, Danny.” Al stands straight and yawns as he turns towards his room. “After all that, I think I deserve some good sleep before going to work.”

            “Okay.” Daniel watches the other man wander back into his room, following along. He knows that the slip of words towards the reporter at the end hints at the American remembering what happened, why they separated and lost contact after graduation. He knows but he won’t bring it up. Not yet. If they both truly remember, they won’t talk about it until it’s the right time. “Night, Al.”

            Alfred wishes his ghost-bro a good night as well and settles under his covers. The ghost hovers over him, hand reaching out to pet the blond’s hair but retracting back. Daniel sighs, all those horrid memories pushing themselves up. He forces them down, under everything else that is more important to focus on right now.

            As Daniel decides to rest up for the night, he feels an unnerving chill come across his transparent form. Knowing where it comes from, he disappears temporarily for the night, hiding from the cause of an eerie dark cloud that hangs over Alfred’s house. He knows he’s dead. He knows he should be moving on, but it’s not time yet. It won’t be for a very long while.

            This ghost still has many unresolved problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't beta-ed and I just wrote this so there might be mistakes.


	5. Phone Call/Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred receives a morning call from Danny's sister while also getting ready for work after a weird, rough early morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a combination of chapter 6 and 7 from the original work. I've completely cut out the part of Daniel going around the office, speaking with the Magic Trio, and overhearing all kinds of conversations for specific reasons. The next chapter will be in Daniel's POV, which will be a rare thing because I want to keep the light off of him no matter how important he is of a character.

            When the morning light comes, Daniel reappears by his slumbering friend. He smiles a little, that urge to pet the blond’s hair cropping up again. He lets himself do so for a moment, humming a song to himself as he wishes he was still alive. The world has different plans for him, though.

            As he waits for the other to wake up, the phone begins to ring. He glances at the receiver still on the bedside table after last night, recognizing the number instantly. Daniel immediately starts shaking the blond awake only for his hands to go right through him. He groans but finds himself hearing a shout of surprise coming from the blond.

            “Dude, what the fuck?! You’re freezing cold!” Alfred yelps from another shiver going down his spine. “No skin touching. None.” He pouts, rubbing his arms for warmth.

            “Sorry.” Danny chuckles, scratching the back of his head as he shyly smiles. “I just wanted to get you up. The phone’s ringing and it’s my sister’s number.”

            Right as he says this, the answering machine picks up. _“This is Alfred F. Jones, I’m not available right now, so please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!”_

            Daniel gives Alfred a look and the American shrugs with a laugh. They soon hear a familiar voice after the tone. _“Alfred? This is Sarina. I just wanted to call. Matt said this was your number, and it is judging from your silly answering machine recording.”_ She giggles. _“It’s about Daniel. I wanted to talk a little.”_

            Alfred quickly grabs the phone next to him and picks up. “Hey, Sarina. Sorry, I was sleeping.”

            “Oh, no problem! I’m surprised you’re still sleeping with it being a work day and all. Matt mentioned something about you probably getting ready for work, so…” she trails off with a giggle.

            “Right.” He nervously laughs as he gets out of his bed and picks out his clothes to wear. “Mind if I put you on speaker while I get dressed?”

            “Not at all.” She waits until  he says that she’s on speaker and she starts speaking again. “So, about Daniel.” She pauses for a second. “I wanted to know your reaction after Mattie told you.”

            “Oh, uhm…” he’s the one to trail off now as he puts a clean shirt on and button it up while also changing into clean boxers and pants. “I was kind of really shocked. In denial. Big time denial. Still in denial, really.” He chuckles a little, finally pulling up his pants to button and zip them. “I’ve accepted it in a way, but it’s hard, you know? He was such a good guy, we were seriously close.”

            “I know. It seems you still are, huh? Even after the fallout.”

            Confusion sweeps over him at that statement. He looks at the phone as he finishes dressing himself, picking it up and pressing it to his ear after turning the speaker option off. “Come again?”

            “Oh, shoot, I need to go. So do you. I’ll talk to you later, yeah? Bye, Al!” And she hangs up.

            Alfred stares at the phone incredulously. “Dude, your sister is weird as shit sometimes.”

            “Why?” Daniel hovers over to him as he watches Al end the call and go to set the phone in the cradle. “What’d she say?”

            “Were you daydreaming as she spoke?” Alfred chuckles a little at the dazed look on his friend’s transparent face. “She basically said that we’re still close, which means that either she knows that you’re here with me, or… Or, I don’t know. I’m not sure what goes through her head.”

            “Neither do I.” Daniel hums. “The only person that knows is Matthew. Do you think he would have said something to her?”

            “No? Maybe? I don’t know. I’d call him but I’m late for work.” He gathers up his things and goes into the kitchen for a quick breakfast. “You gonna come along?”

            Daniel shrugs. “Might as well. I’d be bored here, so…”

            The American nods. “Gotcha. Well, just make sure not to screw around while I’m working, okay?” Al finishes up his toast and heads out the door, driving to work like a bat out of hell once he sees the time. “Shit, my boss is gonna be so mad. Just my luck.”

            Once he reaches the floor he works on after parking and entering the building, he comes face to face with a tall German with a controlled face hiding his irritation. “You’re late, Jones.”

            “I know, I’m sorry.” Al laughs nervously, squeezing around his boss. “Really, I would’ve made it _just_ on time, but it’s been a tough morning.” He smiles a little, not really wanting to tell anyone else quite yet what happened to Daniel. “If you want to know, I’ll tell you later, but I’m going to get started on work.” He salutes the other blond and heads over to his cubicle, Daniel floating along behind him.

            “Dude, Ludwig’s your boss?” Daniel’s gaze is stuck on the German man that keeps staring after them before turning around and heading over to where he sees two familiar Italians. “Wait, just how many people from Hetalia High are here?”

            “Uhm, pretty much all of them? I think?” Alfred thinks about it for a second, shaking his head as he takes his seat. “I can’t really talk to you, Danny,” he whispers. “Not at work. I might also pretend that you’re not there. No hard feelings?”

            “Nah, I understand. Don’t wanna seem crazy at work.” The Scot-Canadian chuckles, leaning back in the air as he realizes that he likes being a hovering ghost if just for the reason of flying around. “You get to work. I’ll just be here eavesdropping on all nearby conversations.”

            “Do tell me the office gossip after. I wanna know what goes on.” Al grins with a chuckle, booting up his computer and signing in.

            Just as he’s clicking on his time card, he hears some steps walk up behind him. “What took you so bloody long to get here?” Only one person behind that voice and Al can’t help but sigh when he turns around.

            “Hey Artie,” he greets with a dull tone. “I know you’re a stickler for work rules most days, but could you give me some slack today? I had some tough news dropped on me this morning.”

            “What? That they’re thinking of giving you the pink slip?” Arthur jokingly jabs at the other, raising an eyebrow questioningly. His eyes glance over where the ghost is currently swimming through the air for his amusement. He doesn’t stare for long because he doesn’t want to give away the possibility that Alfred is being haunted. By an old friend, no less. “What made you late, chap?”

            Alfred sighs, ignoring the jab and turning back around to his computer. “I don’t really wanna talk about it right now, Arthur.” His smile is sad. “Maybe later, ‘kay?”

            The Brit nods, patting his shoulder and giving a light squeeze before heading off. Al notices Daniel focus on the ashen-blond before chasing after him. He’s unsure as to what the other will be doing but he can only guess a few things. One, Arthur most likely can see Daniel but didn’t want to say anything as per usual. Two, knowing that Arthur can see him, Daniel wants to talk with an old friend. Three, they can probably make plans to help the ghost pass on or figure out what is holding him back.

            As that thought goes through his mind, Alfred ponders on it. What _is_ keeping his friend here? He has a hunch but doesn’t want to believe it. If it really is that hunch, he’d feel horrible. It was his fault for overreacting. His fault for not trusting his bro. His fault for not letting it roll over his shoulder so they could stay friends. Damn himself for being such a crappy friend in high school.

            Daniel soon comes back after a few minutes of wandering the office. Alfred gives him a pout. “What? You said not to talk to you but nothing about talking to others that can see me, too.”

            Alfred sighs. “That’s fine. Just, like I said, don’t cause any trouble.”

            “I won’t.” The ghost looks around again. “Has anything happened to Francis like a near death experience?”

            “Not…that I know of. Why?” The American asks in confusion.

            “Just wondering.” He hums. “I’m going to hover around Arthur some more, okay?”

            “Okay. You _can_ make him look crazy if you want. I mean, he kind of already is, but…” Alfred laughs quietly.

            “You ass.” Daniel smiles at the unspoken rest of the sentence. “I’ll be sure he knows you said that about him.”

            Alfred merely rolls his eyes as Daniel decides to walk through the cubicles over to Arthur. The ghost doesn’t move anything as he does so, but he definitely scares the Brit half to death. How does Al know? He hears a “Bloody hell!” across the room with a chair thud right after it. Daniel’s laugh can be heard following that. Al tries so hard not to react, covering his mouth as he grins. Having Daniel around is always fun, but this isn’t high school anymore.

            This American has a mystery to solve regarding this ghost pal of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is no beta-ed so there might be mistakes.


	6. Ghost Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel talks with Arthur a bit, shedding some light on one reason why he's still earthbound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A remake of chapter 8 and partial hint into chapter 9. The next chapter might also be in Daniel's POV, but only half of the chapter. Next chapter will be a remake of chapter 9. The one after that will be a remake of chapter 10.
> 
> So this is where everything is going to really change. I'm keeping some similar things from the original story but added a bunch of things as well as handing out hint bars as to what happened between Al and Danny. This rendition passes them out faster than the other version. I kind of like this version, anyway. Especially since I see France in a different light than most of what I've read. Also, there's technically three things that he needs to do before crossing. I'm sure you've all figured it out by now, but yeah. Three things. I've hinted at all three of them, too, so I hope you all know what will happen soon.

            “You sodding ass-hole!” Arthur seethes as he fixes his chair and sits in it again. He glares at anyone who looks over at him in concern before focusing on the ghost in front of him. “Why did you _have_ to do that? There’s nothing I’ve done to you!”

            Daniel calms down, wiping away fake ghost tears as he gives his Romanian buddy, who sits a few stations away, the thumbs up. The Norwegian who’s a couple rows back merely shakes his head as he ignores everyone around him. When the ghost looks down at the Brit, he smiles kindly.

            “Sorry, I just needed to take advantage and be a ghost once while I’m here.” He laughs more as he watches Arthur roll his eyes and continue work. “Also, I just wanted to talk more. Al can do only so much to entertain me.”

            “Mm.” Arthur hums, fingers typing away on the keyboard. “What do you want to talk about, mate?”

            “Well, kind of about the reason I’m stuck here, but also maybe about getting you hitched with that stupid crush.” He smirks when Arthur’s green eyes snap up to him. The red face he sees doesn’t help either. “You still have a crush on him, right?”

            “I only told you about that in belief that you’d keep your trap shut,” Arthur whispers. “After all these years, why now?”

            “Why not?” Daniel shrugs. “I’m dead. He’s my bro. I want what’s best for him and you’re best for him. That’s one of my last wishes before I cross over.”

            “That’s not happening.” Arthur fixes his gaze on his computer again, trying his best to work while the ghost is around.

            “God, you’re  just as bad as Matthew.” He sighs, sitting on the desk in front of Arthur just to spite him. “Matthew’s had a crush on my sister since we moved to town during high school and _still_ hasn’t asked her out yet. I mean, come on guys! What’s really keeping you held back from doing so? The only thing to stop you would be death, and I know. Boy do I know.” He frowns, eyes glazing over as he thinks of his own crush that won’t ever move further than that. A crush.

            Arthur frowns along with his friend, knowing just who he’s thinking about. “Blimey, Daniel, remember when you came to me on the brink of tears after finding out I was crushing on him?” The ghost looks at him. “You confessed to Al after I pushed you to do so. It’s my fault that you two fell out of touch.”

            “No, Arthur, it’s not.” He chuckles, shaking his head. “I’m still surprised that you weren’t mad about being rivals for the same man.”

            The Brit rolls his eyes. “Sure, I was jealous because the two of you were far closer than I could ever be to either of you, but I wouldn’t sink that low to hating you. I just figured it was life saying I’m not meant for the idiot. Simple as that.”

            “Arthur.” The ghost pouts at that. “You are meant for him. Anyway, even if I was alive now, I got over that crush and started crushing on someone else. Someone you kind of despise, actually.”

            “Dare I ask who?” Arthur fears the answer, thinking of many people he doesn’t particularly like. One specific person comes to mind and he hopes to God it’s not that man.

            “A certain frog you used to be fond of,” Daniel answers with a small smile.

            A groan comes out of the Englishman’s mouth as he shakes his head, a hand coming up to his forehead to massage it. “Why? What has that idiot ever done for you?”

            “You’d be surprised.” The ghost grins mischievously. “He’s not as perverted as people think. He can actually be a nice guy, flirting and suggestive remarks aside.”

            As if the Frenchman knew he was being talked about, he appears behind Arthur and leans down. “Hello, Arthur.” His hands slide on the Brit’s shoulders, lightly massaging them. “I saw you fall earlier and wanted to make sure you’re okay. No pain, oui?”

            Arthur bristles, uncomfortable at the touch. He’s about to turn around and knock the man one for touching him, but the look on Daniel’s face calms him down. He sighs. “I’m fine, Francis. Please remove your hands.” He feels the other blond squeeze his shoulder one last time before back off. “Actually, before you head back to your desk, I have a question for you.” He turns in his seat to seriously gaze up at the man.

            Francis smiles, lightly leaning against the dividing wall as he crosses his arms. “Have you finally decided to marry me, mon cher?”

            “Knock it off, frog, I’m serious. It’s about Daniel,” Arthur whispers, making sure no one else hears them.

            The grin disappears from the Frenchman’s face instantly as the ghost is mentioned. “Have you been in contact with him? I haven’t heard from him since last month.”

            “Not really, I haven’t- Wait, you’ve kept in touch after high school?” Arthur blinks in surprise.

            “Of course. The poor man was heartbroken after Alfred hurt him. Don’t get me started on that bully, though.” His face scrunches up in anger at the memory. “What I would give to punch that man in the face for my dear Daniel.”

            “Wait, hold on, you’re telling me Daniel spoke to you. About everything?”

            Francis nods with a sincere smile. “Oui. He and I were secretly as close as he was with Alfred. Just, it wasn’t brotherly love.” He frowns at a thought. “It’s a shame I’m the only one besides his sister that kept in contact with him from high school.”

            Guilt washes over the Brit as his green eyes gaze at the ghost still sitting on his desk. He sighs. “Well, anyway, I just wanted to ask you something but you’ve already answer it for me. You may go now.” He turns back to his desk, glaring at Daniel.

            The ghost moves, eyes still on Francis. “Very well. If you do hear from him, tell him I’m worried and to give me a call.”

            Arthur nods, trying his best not to reveal that the Scot-Canadian is dead. He may dislike Francis but he’s not that cold to just rip the rug from under the man. When the other man walks away, Arthur finally looks up at Daniel.

            “He really cares about you,” Arthur states.

            Daniel nods. “Yeah.” He smiles, almost lovingly, as he watches Francis sit at his cubicle. He blinks as he remembers his earlier rounds in the office, turning to Arthur. “Did he have a near death experience?”

            “What?” Not expecting the question, Arthur raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Why would you ask that?”

            “It’s just, earlier when I was wandering around, I passed him and stayed around him for a bit. He kind of noticed my cold presence while talking with Gilbert and Antonio, but ignored it as they kept joking around. They said something stupid and I laughed. He perked up instantly when I laughed and looked around. Like he was searching for me. Even said that he swore he heard someone else laugh.”

            “Odd.” Arthur puts a hand to his chin. “Can he hear the dead?”

            “That’s what I’m asking.” He stares at the Frenchman, humming. “I’m going to experiment. If I don’t come back, make sure Alfred doesn’t do anything silly.”

            Arthur snorts, finally getting back to work as the ghost leaves him. Daniel hovers on over, eyes focused on Francis until he sees Alfred lock eyes with him. He wonders what’s up but points to the area where Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, and the Italians are. The American shakes his head but doesn’t get up for anything. He goes back to work and Daniel smiles.

            “Still worrying over me, huh?” He whispers as he finally reaches the group.

            “I swear they made this stuff up,” Gilbert complains, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. “It’s not possible to do this kind of crap.”

            “What are you talking about, mi amigo?” Antonio’s head pops up over the divider.

            “These… These idiots who think they’re great coders! Look at this! its utter crap and so not awesome!”

            Francis chuckles, shivering as he feels that chill from earlier come back. Daniel listens to the three speak about work, staying close to the blond man in the group. He soon chuckles at the silliness of Gilbert, noticing how Francis looks up at him. They lock eyes but Daniel knows he can’t be seen. Francis can’t see him. He smiles sadly down at the other, wishing terribly so that he was alive.

            Before Francis turns back to his station and again forgetting that he’s hearing things, Daniel decides to speak up. “Francis?” The man tenses as he hears his name. “Francis, I know you recognize my voice.”

            “Non.” The man shakes his head.

            “Francis, it’s me. I know you can hear me.”

            Francis shoots up from his seat. “I’m going to take lunch.” He shuts his station down while gathering his things.

            “Oh cool! Shall we join you?”

            “No! No, I, uhm, need to be alone right now.” He forces a smile and nods. “I’ll be back. Don’t wait up for me for anything.” He quickly jets away from his station and out the door.

            “What’s up with him?” Gilbert asks with a quizzical look. “He’s been acting strange since earlier. Like he’s hearing things.”

            “Well, he could be just overly worried about Daniel.” Antonio suggests, roll out of his cubicle and into Gilbert’s. “You know how much he cares for him.”

            “Ja. Maybe he got a bad feeling.” They both stare, not realizing the ghost there overhearing them before chasing after the blond.

            Daniel rushes behind the other, making sure not to lose him. He doesn’t realize two sets of eyes see him rushing out. All he’s focused on is Francis reacting to his voice. He’ll be able to talk to him after all, but in the end it will only hurt the both of them. Still, he wants to speak with him before the day he crosses. That’s all he asks for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta-ed so there might be mistakes.


	7. First Regret Resolved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis and Daniel talk a little before the ghost gets taken by the Magic Trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter with Daniel's point of view for now. The rest of the story should be in Alfred's point of view no matter what. Unless I need to have Daniel's POV again for something. Anyway, this is the rest of chapter 9: I Hear You up until the first break. We're close to catching up to the current spot I've left off on in the original version.

            Daniel makes sure to stick close to Francis as they leave the building and head towards a café. He stays quiet as he watches the Frenchman go in, order, receive his lunch, and then come out to sit at an outside table. The ghost takes the free seat across from Francis, hoping he won’t fall through it, and smiles at the other.

            After some minutes pass, Daniel figures he should pipe up. “Francis?” The man jumps once more, looking up and everywhere around him. Daniel smiles sadly. “Francis, it’s me. Daniel. I know you can hear me.”

            Francis shakes his head. “Non,” he whispers, staring into his coffee as he keeps hold of his sandwich. “I’m just hearing things. There’s no way I’m hearing people who aren’t there.”

            “But I am here, Franny.” The ghost frowns, staring at the table. “I’m sitting right across from you. You can’t see me, but… You’re hearing me.”

            It takes a moment of silence before the Frenchman looks up at the empty seat across from him. “Daniel? Is that really you?”

            “Unfortunately.” He chuckles sadly.

            “But…” Francis trails off. “How is that possible? You can’t be dead, mon cher. We were speaking last month.”

            The ghost sighs through his nose, moving his hand so he can lightly lay it on the other’s. The brave move causes Francis to at first pull back from the cold, but he instantly places his hand back down. A smile graces his lips as he hums. They both wish there was a way for the ghost to come back. This death is all too sudden. All too quick.

            “I’m dead, Francis,” Daniel softly states. “I’m dead and won’t be able to do anything on my bucket list.”

            “I can do it all for you, mon ami. You know I wouldn’t mind.”

            “Yes, but there are some things I won’t be able to ever do. Some things I regret not doing before my death.” Daniel’s hand slowly slips through Francis’ hand and he frowns. “I never got to resolve my problem with Alfred in the flesh. I’m working on that, though. We’re able to communicate, too, so he can help me move on, but he doesn’t know everything like you do.”

            “True.” Francis feels the coldness around his hand fall only to come back. He envisions Daniel laying his hand on top, thumb slowly moving against his skin in an affectionate gesture. “I can tell him, if it’s hard for you.”

            “No, I need to tell him. Soon. I won’t have forever to stay here and prolong it again.” The ghost sighs, moving his thumb in circles over Francis’ hand. “I also need to get the knucklehead to realize that Arthur loves him. I’m playing matchmaker before I go.” He chuckles.

            “Mon cher, they have never seen the obvious pining for each other. How will your help change that?”

            Daniel snorts, remembering everything from high school, how Alfred obviously fell for Arthur but was in denial as he didn’t realize he was bisexual yet. Daniel’s confession only led to a wedge between Arthur and Alfred as well as himself. He was a selfish man. Now, he wishes he could still be selfish.

            “Alfred isn’t homophobic anymore, right?”

            “That I know of, oui.”

            “Then I’ll just egg it on. Give them hints. I’ve already spoke with Arthur and he’s still in denial, but I’ll push him along. Like he did with me.” Daniel smiles a little. “Which comes to my third regret.”

            “Three regrets, Daniel? Why so many?” Francis chuckles quietly, slowly eating his sandwich with one hand. Even if he dislikes the cold, he doesn’t want to stop feeling the cold sensations on his hand.

            “Because I never got to do these top three important things.” Daniel chuckles with him, bringing his hand up from Francis’ hand. He notices the Frenchman frown and smiles as he lays the hand on the man’s cheek. “My third regret is never getting the chance to tell you I loved you before dying.”

            Francis’ eyes widen at that, swallowing the bite he took of his sandwich before gazing up at the invisible man. “Daniel…”

            “I know, why now?” He chuckles a little. “I can’t lose any more as I am now, so why not? I wish I were still alive so we could try it out, but…”

            “Mon cher, for how long?”

            “Since three years after graduating.”

            “Daniel,” Francis speaks his name so lovingly. “If I had known then, we would be engaged by now.”

            The ghost chuckles, willing his ghost tears away. “Really?”

            “Oui.” Francis’ eyes shimmer in both happiness and sadness. “I fell in love with you the day you told me you loved both sides of me. My perverseness and my gentlemanly demeanor. Cher, not everyone says that. Not even my past lovers.”

            “Well, then they didn’t try to get to know the real you,” Daniel whispers. He smiles lovingly at the other, wishing Francis could see him. It would only hurt them more but doing this is hurting them just as much. “I hope that you’ll be able to find someone else. I do want you to be happy, Francis.”

            The Frenchman smiles sadly as he nods. “I will try. For you.” He slowly finishes his sandwich and sips his coffee. He hums, happy to feel his dear friend’s presence even if he can’t see him. He opens his mouth to say something but halts when he notices someone come up to their table and stand there.

            “There you are.” Arthur, hands on his hips, glances at Francis for a second before looking at the ghost. “Are you mad? Do you know the dire situation you could put yourself in by separating from Alfred for so long?”

            “Arthur.” Daniel pouts at the man, sighing. “No, obviously. I’ve only been a ghost for two days and there is no book on “The Rules of Being an Earthbound Spirit” to know what I should and shouldn’t do, so I wouldn’t know what could harm me in this state.”

            Arthur shakes his head, opening his mouth only to be pushed over by his companion that leans on the table to look at the ghost. “You seriously have a second death wish to separate from Al. I mean, as long as you’re with someone familiar, you can stay, but you grow weaker every minute that you’re away from the main thing or person you’re haunting.” Vladimir grins, showing that vampire tooth the Scot-Canadian loves. “It’s amazing that you’re this tangible. You should have fallen through that chair minutes ago.”

            Lukas soon shows up beside the other two, dull eyes gazing at the ghost. “You worried Arthur when he saw you leave.”

            “Just me? You two also got worried.” Arthur huffs, crossing his arms. “So, found the bloody frog I see. Enjoying your little date?”

            Daniel blushes profusely as the Frenchman laughs. “Mes amis, if this were a true date, I’d be shooing you all away.”

            “So it’s true,” Vlad’s eyes glimmer as he pushes himself up and over to Francis, “you can really hear him.”

            “Well, yes. It’s not too new for me but I didn’t want to accept that mon cher was no longer living.” Francis casts a small smile to the empty chair. “I wish I could see him as well.”

            “He looks no different than when you last saw him.” Arthur rolls his eyes and uncrosses his arms. “We need to steal him away from you. He needs to get back to Alfred.”

            “Yes. Of course.” Francis nods as he smiles towards his invisible love. “I hope to hear from you soon.”

            “You will.” Daniel smiles back, standing up so he can float in the air with the trio. “Thank you, Francis.”

            “Anything for you, mon amour.”

            “Okay, enough of you lover birds. Let’s go get some lunch and head back quick.” Arthur pushes the ghost away from Francis, scowl on his face to show his irritation.

            The four make their way to another eatery, Arthur teasing Daniel with a smirk as the other two laugh or roll their eyes. Daniel knows that the whole scene with Francis was probably cliché or even slightly weird, but it checks off one of his regrets. He’s 33% closer to crossing over. That’s all that matters in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta-ed so there might be mistakes.


	8. Secrets Slowly Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Alfred talk a little when the ghost comes back from lunch.

            Once the four come back to work, Alfred feels relief fall over him. He’s not a ghost expert like the Magic Trio is so he’s unsure what would really happen to a ghost that strays too far away from what they’re haunting. Or who they’re haunting in his case. When the three separate from the ghost, Daniel floats on over to him, a little brighter than before.

            “What’s up?” Alfred whispers. “You seem happier. What’d I miss?”

            “Oh, not much. Just, you know, me confessing to Francis and finding out that if I had done so sooner, we’d be engaged by now.” Daniel shrugs.

            “Dude!” Al smiles up at his bro, making sure to keep quiet. “That’s…great.” His grin turns sad as he realizes the problem. “If you were still alive.”

            The ghost hums with a nod. “But that gets me closer to crossing over.”

            “Really?” That causes the American to perk up. Confessing to Francis was one of Daniel’s regrets that needed to be done? Who would’ve known? “That’s awesome. What else can help you cross over?”

            “Two more things that I’m not ready to talk about with you quite yet.” Daniel chuckles a little, eyes glancing over at the British man a few rows over. “Hey Al,” the ghost whispers, bending down so he’s closer to the man’s ear. “Do you still have a crush on Arthur?”

            Alfred blossoms red at the question, not expecting it at all. “Pfft,” he splutters. “What? No. Who told you I had- Come on, Danny, you know that I…” The ghost gives Alfred a look that reads ‘uh-huh, sure, I believe you’ and he sighs. Fiddling with his thumbs, he shyly glances away. “It’s…kind of an old crush. That I just started admitting to have a year ago.”

            Daniel smiles, sitting on the clear part of Al’s desk. “Well, have you ever thought of trying to date him now?”

            “Yeah, but I don’t even know if he-.”

            “For to love of God, why are all you living people dense as bricks?” Daniel groans. He doesn’t care if those who can hear him stare, it honestly is meant for them to hear. He whispers again to the American. “If I told you that he’s had a crush on you since high school, what would you do?”

            Alfred stares at him, fish mouthed as he tries to form a reply. Arthur having a crush on him since high school? Really? The man acted as if he despised Alfred then. Especially after…

            “What?” He stupidly asks. His friend sighs, shaking his head with a mutter of the word ‘hopeless’ before the American continues. “But, he’s the one that pushed you to confess to me. It doesn’t-.” He cuts himself off as he realizes that someone might see him talking to the air soon. He stands up and whispers. “Bathroom. Now.”

            Daniel follows the other man through the room to the men’s bathroom. When they enter, Alfred makes sure no one else is in the room and locks the door. He turns to the ghost and gives him a serious look.

            “How could Arthur have a crush on me?”

            “Are you serious?” Daniel gives him a dull look before sighing. “The guy’s been head over heels for you longer than me. He just didn’t want to take a step because of your stupid homophobia in high school.”

            “I didn’t-.”

            “And don’t you fucking dare say you weren’t homophobic because you sure as hell were.” Daniel glares at his friend. “Your reaction to my confession was pretty homophobic, Alfred. You literally hurt me, and Arthur grew more distant because of what happened.”

            “Danny…” Alfred trails off, brushing a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. I really am. I shouldn’t have said any of that to you. I just,” he pauses, licks his lips, looks away at the mirrors on the wall, then continues. “I just couldn’t wrap around my head that my best bro, the guy who could literally be my other twin brother, was in love with me romantically. It grossed me out. Still does to some extent.”

            “I can understand that, but you didn’t have to push me away like you did. Nor tell me to go to hell.”

            “I’m sorry.” Alfred’s eyes fall to his feet, not knowing what else to say.

            Daniel sighs, shaking his head to banish other thoughts away. “It’s fine. Past is past.” But he knows this isn’t fulfilling his one regret, not entirely. “Anyway, you should make an attempt to ask Arthur out. If you don’t, I will make sure he asks you.”

            Alfred nods a little, small smile appearing on his face. “Fine. I’ll let you play matchmaker but I won’t get my hopes up.”

            “Stop sounding like Arthur, you idiot.” Daniel rolls his eyes. “Just one date and that will make me happy.”

            “Is that seriously one of your regrets?” Alfred laughs a little but stops when he sees the other nod. “Danny, why?”

            “Because you two deserve each other.” He smiles sincerely. “My confessing to you caused a stunt in the possible relationship between the two of you in high school.”

            “Yeah, but if you hadn’t and he did, it would be him hating me for eternity and not trying again.” The wheat-gold blond sighs. “Maybe what happened was for the best, but I’m still sad that it ruined our friendship.”

            “Trust me Al, it wasn’t just your reaction that ruined everything.”

            Alfred looks up at his friend with confusion. “What does that mean?”

            “It means-.”

            The door suddenly quivers with a loud _bang_. “Why the fuck is the door locked?”

            At Lovino’s angry ranting, Alfred sighs. “We can continue this back at my place. Okay?” Daniel nods and the living man unlocks the door, letting the seething Italian in. He calms the other down a little, making up an excuse to use the bathroom for some quiet. He’s still reeling in from his bro’s death. “Sorry, man. Won’t happen again.”

            “Bet your ass it won’t happen again.” Lovino mumbles as he passes the two, not knowing the ghost is there.

            Alfred shakes his head and heads back to his cubicle. He doesn’t say anything as Daniel floats on over to Francis’ station and he just smiles as he takes a seat. Before getting down to business, he glances over at Arthur. The Brit is working diligently but stops when he feels eyes on him. His green eyes lock with Alfred’s blue and he flushes. Alfred smiles and sends a little wave. Arthur rolls his eyes and gets back to work, but Alfred notices a small grin on his face.

            The American’s heart flutters at the possibility that Daniel is right. That Arthur does have a crush on him. He turns back to work, mind definitely not set on finishing anything quite yet. He thinks about how hard and long it took him to realize that he was really attracted to men, how it was okay to like men no matter what other people said. He’s not all that religious but his parents are. When he came out to them, his mother was okay with it but his father threatened to send him to boot camp or a religious camp to “get that out of your system.” His father believed it was just a phase for so long but now the man doesn’t care. They have little to do with each other these days.

            When he finishes thinking of his struggles after discovering his sexuality, he gets back to work. His eyes notice Daniel and Francis head into the small break room on the floor and he smiles. He’s happy for Daniel but wishes that the man could have been living so a romantic relationship could really happen. Life has other plans for everyone it seems. He sighs, shaking his head and typing away on his keyboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta-ed so there might be mistakes.


End file.
